Little Things
by xxcazamalxx
Summary: Miette makes her move, but Serena has something in store for her... (may be rated m in the future)


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0373daa8715732e42dbcc615fa7f7e4""Wow! That was a great battle!" Ash said, shaking Clemont's hand. "I'd say the same! Good game!" Clemont replied. "It was like boom boom bam...and then BLOOGH!" Bonnie yelled, still excited about an ended match. "I just knew Ash would win!" "100%!" Serena yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="087256033efad593913a78eebd005b26""Why? I think the battle was pretty 50/50.." Ash said. "You span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"do /spanhave goodra." "That's true. Why don't we go back to Lumiose for some breakfast?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bcac31b57d382fec6c58b7052b783b0""Sure!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08ed1c0d5e26240a2c5c96f4d3b03aac"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3042c3094f464f4c3d9087c91a45fa71"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ash, Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena sat down at a table, waiting to be served. It was a really busy restaurant, with employees running to every corner of the store, and customers smashing down on their food, converersing, laughing, and so-so. The placed smelled like the world's best buffet! However it wasn't far off; because it was only the world's span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"second best/span buffet, but still. Bonnie wasn't so fond of big restaurants, though. "Is this one of those places where you wait for 12 hours? I don't want to wait 12 hours!" Bonnie demanded. "I don't think so Bonnie." Serena said, chuckling. "We have to order before you wait. Here, try the kids menu." Serena said, handing her a little small coloring pamphlet. "Thank you." She said, acting like a princess, puckering her lips. "But where's the crayons? Bonnie demands Crayons."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d936e42de3cc41cbff16b9c32957c209"Clemont saw a challenge. It must of been time for his new invention! He began his routine, erected that keen little smirk of his, chuckling like a mad scientist. Clemont got real excited, and when he was about to show his new wacky gadget, he yelled "THE FUTURE IS NOW, THANKS TO SCI-" Bonnie threw a book at his face. Serena started laughing really hard. "span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I need a crayon, not another explosion./span" Bonnie said. "Hey! I was really getting pumped up!" Ash demanded. After all, to him, science was the thing! And it was em style="box-sizing: border-box;"that/em thing. So Clemont gave him his invention./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c51ca694adafe20d87fcf3655defca1""Wow! Science is the bomb!" He said, amazed by his creation. It was a small little crayon, but it had the word em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Clemont/em on it. Ash isn't into crayons, or drawing in general. But when em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Clemont/em makes one, he goes absolutely nuts. "Thanks!" Clemont replied, scratching his hair. "I just hope it doesn't turn into an actual bomb."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1f7981c711c5504e435a92c980050b2"Everyone at the table laughed. The guys at the other tables were like em style="box-sizing: border-box;""did that kid just say hes making a bomb?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b26c6a25bd6e9b874345f90f7500beb""So is a catering manager going to serve us? Like, what is up?" Serena said, to Ash. Serena waited for him to respond, smiling over him. Ash stared at the table, not noticing her. "Ash?" He responded with:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcdcaae2d580adcf9d8f2f005479c6a4""Be quiet."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="209396278e36163ef4111fdbbb16d45f""Wh..what?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6478008b9b66400f2d2dd05486d7358c""Something's not right, Serena."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b012bc4b933e9ea4be68bcc256bf3c00""What is it, Ash?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf03a25e666f4e7fdd6d2b3e9a8b4767"Ash descended under the table, and dragged a small boy, about Bonnie's age right out from under there. He held him above the table, like a spectacle to be seen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cef0a51de3deb60a1194a5448ad1abec""What!?" Everyone said in unison. There aren't exactly many times where a boy gets pulled up from under a table. "Bet you didn't notice me...! He he he!" He devilishly style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em"Why were you crawling under our table?" Ash interrogated him. "That's rude! Wait, it's rude, right, Clemont?" "Yeah, it is! That's apparently rude!" "Let me go!" He complained. "Not until you tell us why you're here."Serena replied. "I don't listen to ugly girls!" He pulled out his tongue. "Why, you..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf78dcb2d1447685ff87d84ae088b640""Excuse my little brother." A girl walked up to the table. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fad98989ad5321dd07c1e97e0ba32df3"It was Miette. Serena's smile turned into a frown./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3b7ba559220d29c01c97f2d9577a1db""Sorry Serena." "Apology span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"not /spanaccepted." She said, trying to prove a point. "I think you've had a bad start with my little brother, Ash. Maybe you'll like him as a brother-in-law better." Miette said. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What's that supposed to mean? /emAsh thought. "By the way, honey, you can drop my brother." He slipped out of Ash's hands like a slippery snake. Before she took off with her devilish little brother, she left a note on the table, with a big red "To Ash" written on it. It had a heart on it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4676398bd7a3dd0a22c1241cd887cb2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Please, don't read it... /emSerena thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa98c3f7cbbbe2dcac7242db647d9ff7"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d4d64fb3bf8482bc4289f7343f14eaf"And that is the conclusion of the first chapter! This is my first fanfiction, so please rate, tell me what I did wrong, etc.../p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fabb598c2a623a07288015fd094d076"Thanks./p 


End file.
